


Reproche

by AndersAndrew



Category: Guignol Kyuutei Gakudan | Grand Guignol Orchestra
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Androgyny, Love/Hate, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce que Berthié reprochait vraiment à Rutile, ce n'était pas tant de l'avoir abandonné que de l'avoir séduit tout en refusant de le reconnaître.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reproche

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Reproche  
> Fandom : Royal Doll Orchestra  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : angsty romance  
> Personnage/Couple : Berthié->Rutile  
> Nombre de mots : 471

Ce que Berthié reprochait le plus à Rutile n'était pas sa trahison. Son abandon face au danger que courrait Berthierite était une conséquence logique de son comportement de plus en plus distant, il s'y était plus ou moins attendu. Cela faisait des mois que Rutile le regardait avec de la peur dans les yeux. Mais le pressentiment de Berthié, concernant la perfidie du chanteur, remontait à bien plus loin. A cette première fois où le blond l'avait entendu jouer du piano.  
Il n'avait pas oublié l'expression de son visage, lorsque le son sinistre de son instrument s'était élevé dans les airs en notes violentes, alourdissant l'atmosphère de leur sauvagerie retentissante. Sa musique contenait tout ce qu'il y avait dans son cœur d'horreurs, de malédiction, et de tristesse, aussi - mais ça, le chef de la troupe ne l'avait pas compris.  
Non, Rutile n'avait jamais été de son côté. Dès ce moment, il l'avait su avec certitude.  
Au fond, Rutile détestait le jeu de Berthié. Et c'était comme s'il désavouait le pianiste lui-même.  
Ce n'était pas une surprise qu'il le laisse se faire dévorer par les guignols. Après tout, il y avait du dégoût entre eux, qui empêchait toute communion. Pourtant Berthié s'était acharné à essayer de gagner Rutile à sa cause. Le faire sombrer dans son abîme, là où ils ne seraient plus que tout le deux. Parce que quelque soit la façon dont le blond l'observait, il le traitait toujours bien et avec dignité. Ils avaient un lien plus fort que tout, de cela, Berthié en était persuadé. C'est grâce à ce lien qu'il espérait un jour le convaincre de le suivre.  
La répulsion du chanteur s'était teinté d'effroi au fil du temps; cela convenait à son pianiste, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'autres manifestations d'émotions. Épouvante, mépris, rejet. Il s'agissait pour lui de sentiments normaux, qui n'entachaient nullement l'espoir qu'il entretenait à l'égard de son partenaire. Il lui souriait comme si de rien n'était - et pourtant, d'une certaine manière, cela demeurait douloureux de voir Rutile s'abaisser à ressentir des choses aussi vulgaires, aussi banales; ça ne lui allait pas du tout, selon Berthierite.  
Néanmoins, son regard fiévreux de folie s'attardait sur son camarade plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû; même repoussé, il revenait à la charge. Sans cesse, il prouvait à Rutile qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le satisfaire, que sa présence, plus que toute autre, lui était nécessaire.

Cependant il se mentait également à lui-même. C'était Rutile qui lui était indispensable, vital. C'était un aimant, un piège. Les longs cheveux d'or, les cils délicats, le dos droit, le torse mince. Tant d'éclats chez une seule personne. Une personne unique que Berthié se devait de posséder à n'importe quel prix.  
Et cette voix.  
Vraiment, ce que l'ancien membre de l'orchestre reprochait le plus à son ex-camarade…c'était de l'avoir séduit.


End file.
